Y ¿cuando te enamoras?
by Alfred'Braginski-F.Jones
Summary: Un Alfred con el pensamiento un poco mas profundo pero sin perder su esencia que tanto lo caracterizaba, despertando interés a un Ruso y viceversa. Por parte del Braginski ah descubierto que el idiota, no es tan idiota, ¿que hay que hacer para terminar enamorados?,Arthur también esta enamorado, pero.. ¿sera de la persona equivocada?. Romance & De todo. Mención de algunas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

"Y ¿cuando te enamoras?"

**Aclaraciones:** _Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, si no a Hidekaz, que mas quisiera que fuesen míos jejeje._

_**Advertencia: **__ninguna, respecto a mi, solo una cosa espero que lo comprendan ._._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Asía demasiado frio mas de lo que el americano podía recordar, al menos tenia una colección repleta de videojuegos que Japón le había obsequiado desde hace un par de días y bueno con el tenia a su inseparable "Best friend" Tony.

Observando por la ventana USA miraba los ligeros copos de nieve caer, faltaban algunos días para navidad que esta vez tocaba celebrar en la casa de Inglaterra con quien tenia una considerable cantidad de peleas a cada junta a la que asistían. Bueno el oji-verde era demasiado tsundere para sus geniales juegos e ideas, aun así no podía negar que en algunos tiempos el mayor le había llamado la atención y este a su ves trataba de recuperarlo a el como Alfred al igual que como colonia, pero eso seria un suicidio para el, asombrosamente no había ocurrido algo mas y eso solo asta ahí ya que el ingles era demasiado terco por lo que mantenía no tener suficiente comunicación con este, ya que se le ocurría cada cosa.

El era el país de la libertad y estaba seguro que las relaciones como uniones o matrimonios no iban con el, sus jefes eran demasiado exigentes por lo que tenia poco tiempo para respirar, lo llamaban holgazán, claro que no era así, su parte como potencia era algo complicada, mas para el sin duda alguna ya que era la primer potencia mundial y bueno eso de que todo el mundo lo tenia por idiota y mas ese cejon no le agradaba del todo, eso si que no..

-"mi pregunta aquí es la siguiente.. ¿Por qué creen que soy idiota si soy la primer potencia?, ¿acaso no me ven en mis momentos de concentración tony?, -cuestiona a su amigo que solo le da su mirada rojiza para continuar jugando- eso no me ayuda –suspira. No podía dejar de preguntárselo una y otra vez ya que era una gran incógnita y bueno ¿Quién demonios en su santo juicio iba a creer que USA pensaba?, nadie. Todos pensaban que era un joven país con el cerebro hueco sin nada que pensar mas que en hamburguesas y video-juegos- "oh estoy seguro que no"- con los ánimos por los suelos debido a que no podía salir y divertirse y a pesar de no tener ganas de absolutamente nada decidió irse a la cama dejando al alienígena solo jugando. Así era Alfred no siempre sonríe por todo, al igual que otros países tiene sus momentos y sentimientos, no era su culpa ser algo (MUY) hiperactivo y juguetón cuando se trataban de competencias o cosas por el estilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***********************/****************

Del otro lado del globo mas impuesto a ver la nieve caer se encontraba Rusia sentado en las escaleras afuera de su casa principal. A el no le importaba el frio, en tiempos anteriores lo había sentido a flor de piel junto con sus hermanas.

Tenia muchas cosas en mente , como si el ir a la fiesta del ingles donde daría su comida asquerosa casi toxica donde el aseguraba, ponía veneno para envenenar a unos cuantos o en especial a el que sabia que no le agradaba al británico- "no importa, a mi tampoco me agrada, juh"- o si quedarse a soportar a si hermana menor. No era que le detestara pasar un buen rato junto a Bielorrusia, pero es que ella la mayor parte del tiempo lo molestaba y aturdía, no le gustaba para nada el estado de novia yandere de su hermanita, mucho menos si trataba de cortarlo en pedacitos a el o a cualquiera que se le atravesara cuando se enojaba o mucho PEOR aun, que se interpusieran en su relación que el nunca había aceptado tener.

-"Bien, será divertido molestar a Arthur con mi presencia, después de todo no le agrado, ¿da? –sonríe tras su inseparable bufanda, un regalo por parte de su hermana mayor kathyusha- "será divertido molestarlo a el y a.."-por un segundo creyó decir china cuando de sus labios salió otra cosa- "America" –entrecierra la mirada y lo recuerda, hace mucho que no dirigía la mirada con el caprichoso capitalista, es mas en la junta anterior de la cual no fue participe estaba pensando en ir a molestarlo y recordar viejos tiempos, como la guerra fría la cual no le traía nada de gratos pensamientos y el como USA siendo tan joven le había ganado, aunque después de esto había jurado sacarle los ojos al muchacho y comérselos mientras lo escuchaba gritar y gemir de dolor.

Ese era un gran pensamiento de su parte sin embargo, las cosas se habían controlado ya que sus jefes pedían que unieran lasos entre ellos y estos mejoraran , cosa que había alterado a algunos países bajos , pero eso en realidad no le interesaba, había descubierto que Alfred no era Idiota como todos le recordaban, incluso era un gran contrincante en ajedrez eso si, también comprendía que el oji-azul era demasiado extrovertido, tanto que fastidiaba, quizá a eso se refieran con "idiota" o quien sabe, solo sabia que había despertado cierto interés en este y viceversa. El siempre estaba siendo constantemente atacado de ser un psicópata hasta cierto punto que le gustaba, pero no del todo ya que lo único que quería era aceptación.

¿Qué era lo malo en el?, siempre trataba de ser carismático incluso trato de tomar la compostura de un monito que le agrado en una de las animaciones que USA había sacado al aire, si menos no lo olvidaba se llamaba "patricio" y salía en una caricatura llamada "Bob Esponja" o algo así, no le funciono con Italia y mucho menos con su hermano mayor. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a realizar una lista mental de algunos con los que convivía a diario y que era lo que les distinguía:

*Inglaterra: Tsundere de la punta de los pies asta la cabeza, siempre, casi siempre estaba de mal humor, detestaba y siempre estaba en contra de las ideas del gringo, En este ultimo le acreditaba con un poquito de razón, ya que bueno el capitalista no tenia las mejores ideas del mundo. La parte mas fastidiosa que podía poseer este enano, era entrometerse entre su vista posándose en el rostro del americano y el, como odiaba que se entrometiera..*

-"algún día te romperé todos los huesos ¿da?" –ríe por su comentario, como si en realidad lo estuviese amenazando. El no era cobarde, podría decírselo en su cara, lo consideraría en el festejo.

*Francia: No tenia muchas cosas que decir, era un acosador y un pervertido..*

-"acosador…" –no pudo evitar quedarse pensando si "acosar" era lo mismo que le asía a china en tiempo pasado y ahora al yanqui en tiempo futuro- "mmm…acosar es divertido" –afirmo mientras formaba una bola de nieve con sus manos y la desmoronaba, repitiendo estos pasos una y otra vez- "Además, Alfred no se queda atrás.." –un ligero tic de nerviosismo lo invadió al recordar el haber encontrado al jovencito observándolo con una sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada, es obvio que si lo atrapaba un día a solas y lo interrogaba, el ojí-azul nunca iba aceptar tal echo.

*China: es tan adorable, siempre con su "Aru" que lo asía un tanto irresistible, aunque un poco ingenuo para su gusto, nunca le gusto que huyera de el, simplemente quería que fuesen amigos y quizá asta mas.., eso era algo que había decidido dejar por la paz, además que Japón siempre tratara de patearlo no le agradaba*

-"quizá para la próxima le pida clases de ternura, oh como ser agradable.." –asiente para proseguir y finalizar su lista con el siguiente-

*USA: Infantil, caprichoso, empalagoso, excéntrico y quizá asta un poco.. ¿mimado?, ¿estilo?, muy a su manera, a veces su alegría suele ser un poco.. contagiosa, es lindo…*

-"lindo.."-se quedo observando como la nieve que anteriormente había tomado con la mano caía desmoronada asta topar con el suelo cubierto de esta misma, sabia que si se quedaba enlistando mas cosas de este ultimo jamás terminaría, ese jovencito bastardo ya se le había metido muy en la mente-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***********/***************.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sus ojos azules aun estaba opacos debido al sueño que en ellos se reflejaba, había pasado apenas un día desde que había decidido actuar como un oso y quedarse en cama asta que el invierno pasara, a el no le gustaba para nada el frio, quien fuera ave para volar siempre a lugares cálidos, no sabia el como su gemelo Matthew era capaz de soportarlo pero eso al el que le importaba?, siempre que quería pedirle consejos de como pasar el frio invierno este desaparecía, incluso llego a parar a Rusia de su asiento mas de una ocasión para ver si el estaba ahí, pero aun asi..nada. Se removió un poco en su cama para al final decidir quedarse de nuevo dormido. La casa estaba tan tranquila, señal de que tampoco el alienígena estaba, Tony tenia cosas que hacer, pero con que no destruyera el mundo le bastaba.

Apunto de conciliar el sueño, este le fue interrumpido debido a un llamado desde su puerta, oh si, el timbre, alguien había ido a buscarlo, oh mejor aun molestarlo, dejo pasar el molesto ruido que lo llamaba, asta que de mala gana se puso de pie tomando su típica chaqueta y poniéndosela.

-"wait!" –grita bajando las escaleras- "demonios ya eh escuchado, ya voy!"

-"¡oye!, ¡no te eduque para que dijeras esa clase de palabras!" –se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta, dando la clara señal de que se trataba de Inglaterra. El siempre con su buena pose de caballero que a Alfred no lo tomaba por extraño ya que una vez había decidido emborracharlo y comprobó que una vez ebrio Arthur no es el hombrecito educado que es, incluso trato de besarlo, ¡besarlo!.

-"vamos Iggy" –le abre la puerta de manera rápida mientras retrocedía- "no hay razón para que vengas a traer tu mal humor a mi casa, estamos en vísperas de navidad..~"

-"¿mal humor?"-responde el británico entrando, quitándose el saco cubierto de nieve- "no siempre estoy de mal humor stupid"

-"claro" –rueda y ríe con su ya tan reconocida risa, acto seguido de un ingles con una venita apunto de explotarle-

-"Alfred" –decidido a calmarse e ignorar la risa del menor, hizo una pausa antes de continuar, lo que logro captar la atención del americano quien dejo de reír para centrarse en el mayor- "tu sabes por que estoy aquí.. ¿no?"

-"si es por lo que me dijiste la otra vez de que tarde oh temprano el cara de sapo iba a necesitar pañales debido ah…"

-"!NO, ESO NO IDIOTA¡" –lo interrumpe con un grito el de cejas pobladas con la cara enrojecida- "te dije que eso lo dejaras por la paz" –suspira pesadamente- "nunca debí de haberte dicho eso, a lo que voy es a lo otro.. tu respuesta" –agacha la cabeza apenado- "Oye, no creas que estoy jugando…y … no quiero hacer las cosas mas difíciles ya que tu , bueno.. es que..tu sabes.."

Para Inglaterra era muy difícil dar la cara en temas relacionados al amor, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se le notaba de mala gana y una persona que a todos esos temas les re-huía, bueno habría que culpar a Francia si fuese necesario, pero con el oji-azul era todo muy diferente.

-"Eso.."-el gringo sintió su cara arder, definitivamente no estaba listo para responderle al ingles, es mas ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo, en realidad nunca le habían puesto las cosas tan problemáticas, usualmente los héroes no sienten miedo y tampoco tienen debilidades, pero con asuntos de que lo querían atrapar en redes del amor, el no era muy bueno que digamos y ahí era donde surgía su enfermedad: " la enfermedad del pájaro Dodo"- "Es que yo, Arthur.."-se tallo la nuca para después proseguir, pero una mano en su boca se lo impidió-

-"espera América.."-le sonríe con ternura- "cualquiera que sea tu respuesta, yo la aceptare, si me dices que no, no me rendiría, pero si me dices que si, no tienes idea de cuan feliz me arias .."-aparta su mano y lo observa como si fuera su mas preciado tesoro-

Y ¿en donde estaba su escape?, el quería al mayor, es obvio que no como el mayor lo quería a el, lo quería algo así como a un hermano, aunque cuando se independizo le había gritado que tampoco seria su hermano menor nunca mas, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería tampoco ser un desgraciado, pero tampoco quería que el oji-verde se sintiera ilusionado.

-"entonces… dame tiempo de pensar mejor" –su única respuesta mientras le dirigía una sonrisa un tanto apagada-

.-.-.-.-.-***********/****************.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-****

_**Bien aquí esta finalizada la primera parte de lo que fuese a ser mi primer historia publicada, espero y les guste para poder seguirla, ya que me eh fijado que de esta parejita casi no hay fanfics, aunque no veo el por que, tal vez para muchos parezca algo ilógico por que soy muy diferentes, pero crean que eso es lo que hipnotiza al final en una relación jajajaja x'DDD, en este primer capi, vemos a un Alfred pensando un poquito mas profundo por que valla el no es la clase de niño mimado y mucho menos un completo idiota a lo profundo, por algo es la primer potencia mundial y bueno tal vez un dia se los demuestre, mientras su papel de jugeton esta de pie, y bueno por parte de Ivan lo podemos ver algo pensativo, si el seguir sus sentimientos o no, y por otro lado no hay que olvidarnos de Arthur que siente amor por su colonia, pero no se preocupen, tratare que nadie salga lastimado~… casi nadie~**_

_**Espero revews si es que desean comentar x'DDDD, criticas buenas como malas, espero de todo, ya que bueno mi léxico no es muy profundo, pero al menos les pongo sentimiento ;u;**_

_**Se despide asta la próxima**_

_**Miss Freedom.**_


	2. Porfavor

Faltaban unas cuantas horas y en la mirada del británico se podía ver mas de un millón de cosas que tenia contenidas. Tenia que ser así, había escogido como fecha limite esa misma noche, la respuesta final de Alfred.

-"hell.."-una y otra vez caminaba de un lado para otro mientras Francia que como siempre era el primero en llegar a todo lo observaba con cierto enfado-

-"Cherí, no te vendría un poco mal, el calmarte, o tendrás una horrible cara cuando lleguen todos, aunque ya la tienes~"-sonreía como siempre el tan coqueto. Al igual que el pensamiento de Canadá, Francia se oponía directamente a que hubiera una clase de relación entre el gringo y el británico, pero sabiendo como era este ultimo no habría mucho que pudiera hacer, tenia las manos totalmente atadas y bueno siendo el, el país del amour, ¿Cómo se atrevería a entrometerse?, el adoraba de cierta manera al Ingles, pero este solo lo detestaba y golpeaba cada que podía, para después de unos días ir a buscarle y pedirle consejos acerca de enamorar.

-ahora no me molestes Frog, estoy nervioso..-y vaya que lo estaba, el se lo había advertido a Francia "no me molestes cuando este con América"- "¿tienes idea de lo importante que es esto para mi?"

-"Bueno, que tal si digo que te estas fijando en la persona incorrecta mon amour… ¿me creerías?"-lo cuestiona mientras extiende sus brazos queriéndolo abrazar-

- "te diría que estas en un error –esquiva las manos del oji-celeste- no es algo que un pervertido como tu pueda entender –sonríe confiado- además lo que hay entre Alfred y yo es muy aparte de lo que puede haber entre América e Inglaterra, no quiero que sea algo con la política.."

-"¡oh, mon dieu!" –Chilla el francés mientras retrocedía y cruzaba de brazos- "no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo horrible que se siente en mi pecho cada que me dices que soy pervers!"

Las Horas pasaban y los diferentes países comenzaron ah llegar, se podían ver a Austria llegando junto con Hungría, Alemania hablando con Italia e Ignorando a la vez a cierto Prusiano molesto que no asía mas que quejarse, España teniendo que soportar los gritos y malas palabras que romano lanzaba, Japón que se dedicaba a tomar fotografías a cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante e incluso una tomada de manos de algunos países y por supuesto un Sealand travieso que se dedicaba ah hacer bromas.

Para ojos de Arthur su mente estaba fría y concentrada solo en una persona, nada en esa noche impediría que charlase con su americano, suyo de el por que nadie lo alejaría jamás de su amor, se aferraría a el como un niño, por que el estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por el menor, el problema era ese mismo menor en el que tanto pensaba, sabia que conquistar a Alfred no era para nada sencillo, el trato muchas veces, pero tuvo que ser directo para que lo pudiera entender y ahora vería el fruto de su trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Aun no estaba decidido a entrar, estaba que le temblaban las piernas, tenia mas de media hora parado en la entrada viendo como otros países entraban, incluso alguien con un osito blanco parlante que aseguraba que conocía lo saludo y entro, pero el no, aun no quería entrar, sabia que lo que le esperaba haya seria difícil, incluso para el oji-esmeralda, tenia miedo, pero como hero jamás iba admitir eso.

-"OkeyDokey, aquí voy.. Let's…"-gira la perilla cuidadosamente- "hay no mejor no, digo que me enferme y byebye proble.."-decidido a marcharse gira sobre si mismo y justo cuando estuvo apunto de dar un paso asía adelante choca en forma de abrazo con el cuerpo duro de otra persona- "I'm sorry tengo miopía y no veo muy bien que di…"-estático observa un par de ojos violetas que lo observaba con un poco de aburrimiento y desinterés-

-"Privet America" –sonríe tratando de ocultar el ligero nerviosismo que le ocasionaba el estar demasiado cercas del oji-azul- "apuesto a que tu vista es mala pero.." –acerca su rostro a la del muchacho quien decide quedarse sin movimiento por observar esos ojos que le provocaban muchas cosas.

-"B..But..?"..-responde el americano en un ligero tartamudeo sin dejar de observarlo-

Había química entre ellos dos, no podían evitarlo, hubo una ligera pausa entre ellos y el mundo, donde se observaron por algunos segundos donde todo parecía ser eternidad, casi apunto de terminar en un roce de labios el ruso ríe sacando un poco de si a la nación mas joven.

-"¿no crees que si nos ven en esta posición podríamos dejar mucho de que hablar?"-fue la contestación del oji-violeta como para que en cuestión de segundos el americano se diera cuenta de lo que trataba de decir-

-"sorry..yo eh.." –ríe de una manera muy nerviosa mientras se aparta del eslavo quien lo observaba con una sonrisa cálida y expectante- "tengo que irme.."

-"¿Cómo que tienes que irte?"-fue la contestación del oji-verde quien abría la puerta para encontrarse con la conversación entre su ex colonia y el ruso- "Alfred.."-lo observa de una manera un poco molesta- "no puedes hacerme esto, recuerda de lo que teníamos que hablar, por favor… don't let me idiot.."-fue lo único que pudo decir delante del oji-violeta que los observaba un poco sorprendido- "tu vienes con migo.."-una última mirada fue la que le dedico al eslavo antes de que jalara al americano dentro dejando al de la bufanda afuera-

Eran miles las emociones las que sentía ahora el de cabellos plateados, pudo observar su rostro, el rostro que daba el capitalista, era de cansancio y de molestia, como si se estuviera rindiendo ante algo, no estaba seguro de lo que había visto, pero solo había descubierto algo, estaba molesto, se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por el americano, ¿Qué era?, tal vez de cierta manera sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto, pero el quería estar ahí, quería ayudar pero ¿Cómo?, según para todos, ellos dos se odiaban, no era así, el lo quería, pero ahora el problema era el maldito ingles que entre todo siempre se le interponía.

-"¿quieres sacar lo peor de mi da?" –chasqueo la lengua mientras sonreía- "antes de dártelo m asegurare primero de ponerte en tu lugar" –dicho esto ultimo se adentro dentro de la casa del británico.

Todos hablaban tranquilamente, muchos acerca de proyectos para sacar su economía adelante y el como tener un desarrollo sustentable, mientras otros se relajaban a observar la cantidad de cosas que había dentro de la casa, unos cuantos como Alemania e Italia paseaban por el jardín, mientras se podía observar a un Prusiano hablando coquetamente con el gemelo menor de américa, Canadá. No podía ser, habían pasado por lo menos cinco minutos desde que había visto a Arthur tomar de la mano a Alfred y llevarlo dentro, ¿Cómo pudiera ser que desaparecieran de entre todas las personas?, se estaba preocupando, y valla que eso no era normal en el, pero tenían que saber que el también contaba con incontables sentimientos, que a veces detestaba por ser demasiados sinceros, pero que al final de cuentas formaban parte de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué era todo eso de lo que hablabas con ese communist shit? –le espeto el de cejas pobladas al jovencito, pero el sabia muy en claro los sentimientos que sentía cierto ruso con el que se supone era el amor de su vida, eso no lo iba a permitir, jamás aceptaría el ver a Alfred con alguien que no fuera el, que siquiera sus labios rozaran los de la nación mas joven le molestaba de tan solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

-Arthur, por favor tranquilízate, sabes q-que solo, es que –era la respuesta del americano, ya que lo había encontrado por sorpresa, no era que tuviera que decir si no que el ingles enojado era muy difícil de convencer, no quería molestias y mucho menos pequeñas guerrillas con el- primero que nada, no me sentía muy bien que digamos y ..y.. hell.. solo quería volver a mi casa..

-¿te pasa algo?- apurado lo toca de la frente- tu temperatura esta normal, dime, te duele la cabeza, mareos o ¿Qué te pasa? –se podía ver cierto nerviosismo en el para después ser interrumpido por la risita del menor- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?!-grito con cierto colorido color carmín en su rostro- si crees que es divertido que me preocupe por ti entonces, entonces..

-Iggy –suspira- pienso que eres un exagerado, solo era un pequeño vértigo es todo.., ahora.. ¿que tal si volvemos a la fiesta?, después de todo ¡eres el anfitrión!, ¡no debes quedar mal! – casi gritándolo y con los nervios de punta se da la media vuelta para después sorpresivamente ser tomado de un brazo y obligado a voltear- ¿A-Arthur?

-Alfred….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bueno, se me es un poco complicado recortar los capis **___


End file.
